1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flex interconnects, and more particularly, to a flex interconnect including a optical waveguide formed on a flexible printed circuit board substrate for transmitting and receiving both optical and electrical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The functionality provided on portable devices, such as laptop computers, cell phones, personal-digital assistants (PDAs), cameras, and MP3 players, is both converging and continually increasing. For example, not that long ago, a person typically had a separate laptop computer for performing data processing, sending emails and text messaging, a cell phone for making wireless phone calls, a camera for taking pictures, and an MP3 player for listening to music and other audio content. More recently, however, the functionality provided by one or more of these separate devices has been implemented all on one device. For example, cell phones now commonly have cameras, allow users to receive and transmit still video images, have emails and text message capabilities, include embedded MP3 players, and as well perform standard cell phone functionality. In addition, as bandwidth increases and wireless broadband services proliferate, the ability for these portable devices to both generate and receive streaming video will also become commonplace.
High data rate transmissions, such as that used during the transfer of streaming video, typically is performed using low amplitude electrical signals over wires. Low amplitude differential signals, however, are susceptible to data corruption when exposed to RF noise. This is particularly troublesome in wireless portable devices. If the portable device is streaming video while transmitting or receiving radio signals, the RF noise may corrupt the low amplitude signals, resulting in video errors.
The use of an optical link in a portable device for high band width applications, such as streaming video, is advantageous for several reasons. Optical signals are largely immune from RF noise. The data transfer rate is also typically greater using an optical link as compared to electrical wires.
Power and control signals, which are typically of high amplitude and low frequency, are not as susceptible to RF noise. The use of electrical wires for the transmission of these types of signals in a portable device is usually adequate.
Accordingly, a opto-electric flex interconnect with an integrated electrical-to-optical and optical-to-electrical interface, which enables the optical transport of critical high speed data without the need of expensive and bulky optical connectors, and electric traces for power and control signals, is therefore needed.